Come Back To Me
by Renton
Summary: Sometimes opposites really do attract. Part One in a series that will spand from Sirius and James' school days up to Harry's. Please Read and Review. :D


Title: Come Back To Me - Part One

By: Renton

Disclaimer: We all know who owns these characters. I don't have to say it, you should know that woman's name as good as your own.

Summary: Sometimes, opposites really do attract.

Pairings: Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, James/Lilly (All these happen eventually)

Author's Note: This is the first story in a huge story I'm writing. So I hope you like it. I love reviews as I know you do. :)

Dedication: For sure this goes to Jennifer who has waited for me to write this for SO long. Sorry to keep you waiting, and waiting, and waiting...

Rating: PG (For Now)

One

September 1, 1970

The scarlet train engine let out its last and final warning to any stragglers to hurry up and climb aboard. Paul Williams knelt down in front of his two children and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek, "now Ramses, look after your sister. Make sure she learns the ropes at school okay?" Ramses nodded to his dad and took off toward the train. Paul smoothed out his daughter's brown hair, "you nervous Diana?" Diana nodded and quickly hugged her father, "Ramses will look out for you, now get on the train, hurry!" Paul watched as his youngest child joined her brother on the train that would take them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being a Muggle himself Paul never knew of the school until his boy Ramses accidently turned their family cat a brilliant shade of orange. Then to his surprise his daughter Diana also received a letter, telling of her acceptance to the school. Smiling to himself Paul ran back through the corridor as the train set off to its destination.

Diana walked behind her brother who pointed out where some first years were, "why don't you go see if you can make some new friends Diana," Ramses said, a polite way of getting rid of his sister. "I have to find where my friends are." And with that, Diana was left alone. Walking down the passenger car, Diana looked into each cabin hoping to find an empty seat, or at least a friendly face. Walking past the cabins she stopped when she saw a dark haired girl sitting by herself. Knocking on the window the girl looked up and smiled at Diana, waving for her to come in.

"Thank you," Diana said as she put her bag on the seat next to her. The dark haired girl looked at her with her brown eyes and smiled.

"It's no problem, I was beginning to think it was going to be a boring trip." Sticking out her hand the girl introduced herself, "I'm Aliana Bast. But you can call me Ally if you want."

"Diana Williams." Diana looked at Ally and asked, "Bast? What type of name is that?"

"Egyptian." Ally smiled, "my father was born in Cairo." Diana nodded, noticing Ally's darker skin tone. Ally liked the girl, she seemed very nice. She was a whole lot more fair looking than she was, her hair was a light brown and her skin was the color of fresh cream. The only real striking thing on Diana was her eyes, they were a brilliant shade of green. "You a first year Diana?"

"Yes, aren't you?"

"Me? No way, I'm a second year." Ally waved it off and laughed, "I went through all that stuff last year. I'm in Gryffindor house, any clue what you want to be in?"

"Well my brother says we don't get a choice. But from what I hear I'd like to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw's okay. I hope you make it into Gryffindor though." Ally smiled, "Oh you must be Ramses sister!"

"Yea," Diana muttered, "he's my brother."

"You two don't look a lot a like."

"He's my half brother." Diana explained to her. "His Mum was from India; that's why we don't look a lot a like. She died giving birth to him."

"Oh how sad." Ally said, "well hey listen, you like music?" Diana nodded as Ally pulled out a Wizard magazine. "Come check this band out." Diana jumped over to Ally's side and read over Ally's shoulder about Wizard bands. The two girls were content for awhile until the both started getting really hungry. Just then the lady with the candy trolley and Ally practically bought the entire cart. "I never thought candy would taste so good." Diana nodded in agreement as she put a Chocolate frog in her mouth.

As they began to draw closer to Hogsmeade, where the Hogwarts express stopped, Ally showed where Diana could get changed into her robes. When the two girls parted ways Ally said, "Don't worry mate, you'll be fine. Just make sure you don't get fall into the lake on the way to the school." Ally turned and left Diana. As Diana turned to go into the girls bathroom she collided with a boy with dark black hair.

"Umph!" The boy rubbed his head as he looked across the floor to the girl who was doing the same. Standing the boy stuck his hand out and helped the girl up, "watch where you're going next time."

"I..."

"OI! Sirius lets go!" Sirius walked past Diana as she watched him join another dark haired boy with glasses at the other end of the car. Frowning Diana smoothed out her clothes and locked herself into the restroom.

"Well that went brilliantly Diana," she muttered to herself as she put on her robes that she would wear until she was put into a house with the rest of the students. Diana rocked on her feet as the train pulled to a stop, quickly pulling her hair into a pony tail Diana gave herself one last look over in the mirror and sighed deeply. "Well here goes nothing."

"All right firs' years!" A very large man by the name of Hagrid said to the scared first years looking up to the man. "Get into the boats please! No rough housin' or it'll be back to the train station wit you!" Diana saw the kids climbing in the boats with other first years and she really began to wish that Ally had been a first year like she was. Just then Diana heard someone call out.

"Oi! Girl!" Diana turned and saw the bespeckled dark haired boy wave at her. "Need a seat?" Diana ran over to their boat and took the boy's extended hand as he helped her into the boat. She sat down next to the boy and he smiled broadly at her, "I'm James Potter, this here's Sirius Black. I think you've already ran into him." James sniggered and Diana rolled her eyes. Sure, she picked a boat she was going to be teased on for the entire trip.

Sirius waited for the girl to respond to James' jab but she just turned her head away and looked out to the water. Completely ignoring both of them. Sirius looked to James and shrugged his shoulders. "Girl,"

"I have a name Sirius." Diana snapped, which made Sirius jump back a bit.

"Well if you don't tell me your name what am I supposed to call you?"

"I haven't told you because you haven't asked."

Rolling his eyes Sirius asked dryly, "Okay, what is your name?"

"Diana."

"Don't you have a last name?"

"Williams." Diana propped her chin on her palm and looked out across the lake and fell silent again. The trio remained silent as another boy climbed into the boat next to Sirius. Diana looked up and saw the boy, he was very small for his age. He had a head full of blonde hair that was prematurely greying, he had a sickly look to him and looked frightened almost as if he was worried he got onto the wrong boat.

Sticking her hand out Diana was the first to introduce herself, "My name is Diana Williams." Sirius made some comment about her willing to give that boy her name but not him. Diana chose to continue to ignore him, "what's your name?"

"Remus Lupin." He said and he turned to the guys, "what are your names?"

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

Diana struck up conversation with Remus as Sirius and James talked animatedly about Quidditch. As the boat ride continued the castle that was to be their home for the duration of the school year came into view. You could hear a unison gasp of awe come across all the children. The four remained silent until they walked up the steps to wait for someone to allow them into the Great Hall.

Moving himself behind Diana, Sirius asked, "Hey Diana, how bout you stand with us and James?"

"Why so you can make fun of me?" Diana asked dryly, not turning around to face Sirius. "Sorry but I rather be turned into a dung beetle." Sirius stiffened and Diana walked away. Wow, Sirius didn't think he had upset the girl that much. Feeling a hand clasp him on the back he turned to see James smiling at him.

"Face it mate, she just is really not interested."

All the first years filed into the Great Hall and Diana spotted her older brother at the Gryffindor table. He smiled and gave her a wave as she went past him, Ramses was in his third year and so he told Diana all there was to expect on her first day. It didn't help the fact that she her stomach was turning into knots as she stood there waiting to be put into a house. What made things worse was her last name was Williams, so she'd be waiting a bit to sit down. Sirius was put into Gryffindor so her first choice was now definitely Ravenclaw. James , Remus and a boy named Peter Pettigrew was also put into the Gryffindor house. When her name finally came the hat cried out Ravenclaw, and she went to join her house.

As the remaining children were put into the houses everyone settled down and watched as who Diana assumed to be the headmaster stand and greet the children.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"


End file.
